


Polizeiruf Ficlets

by kamelientee



Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelientee/pseuds/kamelientee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alte Polizeiruf-Ficlets.</p><p>(reposted from LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Du kannst jetzt."

Tauber sah von seinem gedankenversunkenen Spiel mit der Katze auf. Matthias stand, recht spärlich bekleidet, vor ihm und hielt ihm auffordernd ein frisches Handtuch entgegen. Schon wieder.

"Danke." Er musste schlucken. "Ich war schon. Duschen. Daheim."

"So."  
Matthias zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und warf das Handtuch auf’s Sofa, ehe er sich selbst darauf fallen ließ.

Tauber sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Und wohin verschleppst du mich heute Nacht?"

Matthias‘ Grinsen wurde breiter. "Ich dachte, wir könnten mal hier bleiben."

Ein Arm um Taubers Schultern, ein gehauchter Kuss zu nah am – zu weit vom – Mund.

"Einverstanden."


	2. Chapter 2

"Warum hast du mich da bloß reingezogen?"

"Ich hab das eher so gesehen, dass du mich da rausziehst."

Den Blick, befand Tauber, mit dem Matthias ihn ansah, konnte man gar nicht spielen. So verlogen konnte doch niemand sein. Bei all den Lügen sollte er es zwar besser wissen, doch gab es auch Grenzen. Sie hatten viel erlebt in den wenigen Tagen. Matthias hatte viel Scheiße gebaut. Trotzdem kamen Tauber Zweifel, ob es richtig gewesen war, Jo Obermeier mitzubringen und sie alles hören zu lassen. Und damit Matthias endgültig zu zerstören, wo Tauber ihn doch genau dafür bewundert hatte, dass er all das war, was Tauber lange nicht mehr war. Was er immer sein wollte.

Er legte den Apparat zur Seite und strich Matthias die abrasierten Haare vom Kopf, feine Härchen von der Wange, der Stirn, der Nase, versuchte dabei, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

Matthias dagegen wandte die Augen nicht ab, zwinkerte nicht einmal, als er Taubers Hand in seine nahm und einen Kuss in die Innenfläche drückte. Verzweifelt?

Tauber seufzte, dachte vielleicht einen Moment zu lange darüber nach, was hätte sein können, ehe er die Hand wieder zurückzog, nach dem Apparat griff und fortfuhr, Matthias auch die übrig gebliebenen Haare abzurasieren.


End file.
